


13 Hours

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: So please forgive me, also it might be a bit rushed i wrote most of it after 12 am, but i tried, look at me back at it again with ralbert!, this is very fluffy be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: In the sixth grade, Albert moved to Jacksonville, Florida. A whole thirteen hours away from his best friend, Race.





	13 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhh I feel like this isn't my best but I hope y'all like it! I tried.

“You’re… You’re moving where?” Race was very confused.

Albert looked away sadly. “Jacksonville. In Florida.”

Race’s eyes widened. “Florida? How- How far is that?”

Albert bit his lip. “According to my mom, it’s a little over thirteen hours away.”

* * *

Albert and Race had been best friends for years. When Race was taken in by his aunt when he was just six years old, he moved into the same apartment building that Albert lived in, but Albert lived a floor below him. He met him when he’d wait outside with him for the bus. At six years old, it’s easy to make friends. Race had been a little quiet at first, but he quickly warmed up to Albert, and they became friends fast. Rarely does it happen that two kids that become friends at such a young age stay friends, but Albert and Race seemed to really click. Even when Race ended up starting dance in the third grade, and Albert started playing soccer, that didn’t stop them from being friends. They sort of fell into different interests, but they were still as close as ever. Race met a new friend when he started dance, and he called him Specs because he wore glasses that looked too big for his face, so they were the first thing he noticed about him. He went to their school as well, so Race introduced him to Albert, and they became friends too.

They grew up together. They made plenty of more friends as well each school year. They met Jack and Crutchie in the fourth grade, Mush, Sniper, Henry, and Jojo all in fifth. They had a great and big friend group, but Albert and Race were always closest with each other. Something with them just really connected, and they couldn’t explain it, but they didn’t need to. They just knew that they were best friends. They once promised each other the summer after fifth grade that they’d be best friends forever, and they intended to keep that promise.

That plan got a little messed up not even halfway into their sixth grade school year. Albert was told by his mom that she had been offered a better job down in Florida, and she couldn’t pass up that opportunity. Albert almost cried when he found out he’d be moving more than thirteen hours away from his best friend. It was the next day that he told Race, and Race had been completely devastated.

Race flung his arms out, gesticulating wildly. “Thirteen hours? That’s so far. How will I see you? Jesus, I won’t survive middle school without you, dude.”

Albert frowned. “Dude, I know. I won’t know anyone when I move. It’s going to be awful.”

Race looked down at his shoes, toeing at a hole already forming in the dirt. “When are you leaving?”

Albert looked away from him. “Next month.”

Race’s head shot up, eyes wide. “Next month? That’s so soon!”

Albert nodded sadly. “I know.”

Race waved his arms desperately. “Is there no way to convince your mom to stay here?”

Albert laughed, but it isn’t a happy laugh. “Of course I can’t convince her.”

Race sighed. “I’ll just have to hold you captive. I’ll hide you underneath my bed, and she can just leave you here with us. You can’t move thirteen hours away, dude. You can’t.” Race’s voice broke on the final word, and Albert looked at him to see tears in his eyes.

Albert punched him in the shoulder lightly. “Aw come on man, you can’t cry now. If you cry, I’ll cry. We can’t have that.” Race laughed at that and wiped at his eyes.

When Race got home that day, though, he talked to his aunt and Melody about everything, and he did start crying. His aunt helped try to cheer him up, and asked if he wanted to bake something. He agreed, and they started baking some cookies. Race had texted Albert when they were done saying he should come up for some cookies, and then take some down to his mom.

For the next month, Race and Albert were hanging out constantly. They almost wouldn’t leave each other’s side. They knew Albert would be leaving soon, and they wouldn’t be able to see each other for a while, so they tried to make the most of what time they had. Albert’s mom felt bad that she was separating them, and making Albert move so far from all of his friends, but the new job she was offered was so good, she couldn’t pass it up. Explaining this to an eleven year old wasn’t very helpful, though. All she could do was promise that he wouldn’t just disappear forever. They could try to visit at least a few times a year.

Race would deny for many years to come that he cried the day Albert left. Albert would continue to call him out on his bullshit, because he was crying, and he knew Race had been too. Who could blame them, though? They’d been best friends for five years, living just one floor away from each other, and now they were going to be thirteen hours apart. It was rough on the both of them, of course they cried. They had argued the day before about how Albert didn’t have an iPhone, because if he did they could at least FaceTime. He had a Samsung, though, and so they couldn’t do that. They promised to text everyday, though, and to call when they could.

Race was sort of miserable for the following weeks after that. His best friend was thirteen hours away. He couldn’t see him everyday at the busstop or in class anymore. It was different, and he didn’t like it. He eventually got over the initial sadness of him being gone though, and went back to having fun and hanging out with his friends. He was still sad that he didn’t have Albert to hang out with anymore, but he did text him everyday, and that made it easier.

Middle school sucked though, for the both of them. Albert had easily made friends down in Florida, so he at least was moving up with people he knew, but he still wasn’t used to the new place, and he hated having to start middle school without Race. Race felt the same. He met more friends in sixth grade after Albert left, two twins. One was named Mike, so naturally they gave the other one the nickname Ike, and things continued from there. Race also had all of their other friends they’d made, and he was moving up to middle school with all of them, but he was still scared. He didn’t have his best friend there to face it together. They both knew it was going to be rough.

Middle school also brought on a lot of other obstacles. Particularly for Race. Friends of his getting crushes on girls, girls getting crushes on him and his friends. Just a lot of emotions and drama, as was the life of a typical middle schooler. Race had had a crush or two on some girls, yeah, but he’d also gotten some crushes on boys. His friends hadn’t mentioned anything like that, so he thought he was just the odd one out. He decided to just ignore it. It wasn't super important. It wasn't until Jack had come out and said he was bi in eighth grade that Race said he was the same.

The next summer, the summer before high school, Albert was able to come up to visit. He'd visited once during their seventh grade year, but Race hadn't seen him since then. He was so excited, especially because he was staying for two weeks. He'd get to see his best friend again for two whole weeks. Race and his aunt had gone to pick him up from the airport, he was coming without his mom this time. It took a lot of convincing, but she allowed it. Race was waiting excitedly for Albert to meet up with them, but when he finally saw him his eyes widened and he just about turned on his heel and walked away. _Albert got really cute_. Race didn't know what to do. When did his best friend get so cute? What was he going to do? He couldn't think his best friend was cute!

Race took some calming breaths, deciding to just ignore all of that. Albert ran up to Race when he saw him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Racer! God I missed you.”

Race hugged him back just as tight. “I missed you too, Al.” 

Ignoring how cute Albert seemed to have gotten was harder than it appeared. During the two weeks he was staying, Race realized he didn't just think Albert was cute, he had feelings for him. Race was in deep shit. He didn't know if Albert liked guys. As far as he knew, Albert was straight. That's besides the point though, anyway. Albert was Race's _best friend_. Race shouldn't have any sort of feelings towards his best friend that aren't platonic. Race tried his hardest ignoring his weird mix of feelings while Albert was visiting, and he tried to just hang out with Albert and make the most of the time they had. By the time Albert had to leave, Race felt awful. He felt like his stupid emotions got in the way of him and Albert having a good time while he was visiting.

When Albert was gone, and Race was back in his apartment, he went straight to Melody’s room and flopped on her bed. “Melody. I have made a grave mistake.”

Melody laughed at him and poked at his sides until he rolled over so he was on his back and could face her. “What happened now, Tony? What did you do?”

Race ran his hands down his face and let out a loud sigh. “I like Albert.”

Melody dropped the pencil she’d been toying with.”You what?”

Race sat up and looked at her miserably. “I like Albert! I like my best friend, what the hell am I going to do?”

Melody looked at him for a moment, shocked. “Well, you could always tell him.”

Race looked at her like she’d just told him to jump off a cliff. “Tell him? No! No way! I can’t tell him, it would ruin our friendship forever. I’ll just… I’ll just ignore it and wait until I get over it.

Race did not get over it. With all the texting he and Albert did, Race could barely ignore his feelings. Every message he received from Albert was always like some blatant reminder. It was awful. Race had considered confiding in one of the guys, Jack, maybe Romeo, but the ones he’d think to maybe tell were the ones that also knew Albert. Sure Race trusted them, but not enough to tell this this. When Albert had asked him if he could possibly save up money to fly down to Florida the next Summer, so he could meet some of the cool guys he’d become friends with, he groaned. Seeing Albert seemed like a great idea, of course, but if he still had these feelings when he went down there, it could be hell.

And it was. Race’s aunt did end up setting aside money to try to help save up to let him fly down to Florida to visit Albert the next Summer, and they had saved up enough to get him a ticket. He would be staying two weeks, like Albert had the previous Summer. He was looking forward to it, of course, but he was also dreading it horribly. He hadn’t seen Albert for a year, though, maybe something about him changed enough that seeing him again would cause Race to stop liking him. That was possible, right? Race knew it was just wishful thinking. Of course that wouldn't be possible. He still talked to him all the time, his personality hadn't changed, and he followed him on Instagram, so he knew he was still very very cute. Even more so, if possible.

Race promised himself that he'd ignore his stupid feelings for this trip. He really was excited to see Albert again, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. That didn't stop him from shaking his leg nervously on the plane to Florida. When he landed, though, he calmed himself. When he saw Albert, he ran to him like he had to him the year before and squashed him in a hug. 

Albert stumbled back at the sheer force if Race ramming into him for a hug and he laughed. “Maybe we should call you Anthony Huggins, huh?”

Race let go of him and gave him a blank stare. “Your jokes still aren't funny, even in person.” Albert shoved him in response, and he laughed. Things seemed to be going alright. Albert talked to Race about his friends that he'd be meeting all the way from the airport. He had some friends named Elmer, Blink, Buttons, Bumlets, Skittery, and Swifty. He also mentioned a girl named Smalls, and he mentioned that he had gone out with her the previous year but they ended up mutually agreeing they were better as friends. Race had felt just a hint of jealousy when Albert talked about her, and he about slapped himself for it.

Race decided to ask about their nicknames. “So, I'm assuming at least a few of those are nicknames, what's the story?”

Albert laughed. “They still haven't told me a few of them, actually, but a few are obvious. Blink is Blink because he's blind in one eye. Whatever story he tells you about it, it'll be a lie, he was born like that. Skittery is called that because he's really cautious and jumpy, and he shakes sometimes. Skittery was just the best way they described it I guess. Smalls hates her nickname. It's literally just because she's short. Um… Oh! Elmer. His name is actually Eliasz, but apparently in elementary school he got his hand stuck to his desk with glue, so Elmer, like Elmer’s Glue. Buttons, Bumlets, and Swifty all are still a mystery to me.” Race nodded as he took in some of that information.

Race leaned back in his seat. “You seem to have an eclectic group.”

Albert shrugged. “Yeah I guess. We’re definitely a rowdy bunch. You'll love them. Oh- Bumlets might try flirting with you, don't worry about him he's harmless.”

Race snickered. “Oh, so he's like Romeo?” Albert laughed at that. It had been a while since he'd seen Romeo, but he of course remembered him. 

When Race was first introduced to the group, Bumlets did attempt to flirt with him. Race knew he was kidding, so he laughed it off. “No, I sort of have my sights on someone else.” Race's eyes decided to betray him and flashed towards where Albert was for a few short seconds.

Bumlets had turned to look at where his eyes had flicked to, and he figured he was fucked. When he turned back to look at Race, he had a small smile. “Oh, I get it. I totally get it.”

Race pretended to be confused. “What? I don't- huh?” 

Bumlets didn't seem to be buying it. “No, dude, I get it. Best friends? I get it.” He himself turned back to look at either Skittery or Swifty, Race couldn't tell. “I get it.”

Race didn't know what to think of his short, cryptic conversation with Bumlets, but he felt like he could trust him not to tell Albert. He hoped he wouldn't, at least. The rest of the time Race spent with Albert was great. He had a great time hanging out with him again, and he'd been so sad when he had to leave. He hoped they would be able to visit again the next Summer. They'd done it two Summers in a row now, surely they could do it again. Race was sort of already planning what they'd do the next time one of them could visit in his head while he was on the plane. The only problem was, they weren't able to see each other again the next Summer. Neither Albert's mom nor Race's aunt could afford to get either of them to the other’s state. Race had been devastated, and so had Albert. They called as much as they could during the Summer, but it still wasn't as often as they wished they could have.

Communication became harder for the two of them as they made their way into their Junior year of high school. Albert had apparently gotten a job, and that took a lot of his free time, as well as homework. Race had decided to take two AP classes, so his homework load was almost doubled. They stopped talking as much, which really hurt Race if he was being honest. He hated not talking to Albert. They still talked at least once a week, often more, but it just wasn't the same. It didn't help that Race still had his stupid feelings for Albert. He didn't know why he couldn't have just gotten over him already, and he hated it. He understood that with Albert's job and his large workload it was understandable they wouldn't be able to talk much. It still hurt though. He liked talking to his best friend, and he missed him.

The next Summer, they weren't able to see each other again and Race almost cried. He now hadn't seen his best friend in two years, and they still weren't talking as much. Race was miserable. Albert did call him a good amount in the Summer, and each time they talked for at least five hours at a time, but it just wasn't the same. Race didn't know what to do. His Senior year was when he'd like the support from his best friend the most, but their communication kept running low, and Race was distraught. He figured he could just get over it. He did still talk to him, just not as much, but it was still something. He had to find the silver lining. He'd be fine.

Albert seemed to have had the same thoughts that Race had, because he really tried to pick up their communication again, and he had told Race that he'd really like his best friend supporting him through his final year in high school. Race had been really happy with that. So they went back to texting all the time, and calling when they could. Race was still teasing Albert about him having a Samsung so they _still_ couldn't FaceTime. Race really liked talking to Albert so often again, though. He really had missed him, and talking to him so often like they had talked previously, it really helped. Race was still sad that they hadn't seen each other in person in so long, but at least he was talking to Albert. That was enough for him. Or at least, it had been.

Race and Albert had been on a call, they were both almost a full semester through with their Senior years, and they were both really stressed. They decided to call to help calm down. It was a Friday, and they both had big tests coming up that next week. Albert had let something slip somehow about his truck, and Race immediately perked up. “Truck? You have a truck? Since when? When did you get your license?”

Albert laughed on the other end. “I got my license pretty early into last school year, and then I got my truck not long after.”

Race let the words sink in. He'd had his license and his own truck for over a year. “Really? A little over a year, huh?”

There was a short pause before Albert spoke. “Yeah, I guess it has been that long.”

Race was starting get a little upset. Irrationally upset, and he knew that, but he was still getting upset. “We haven't seen each other in over two years, Albert.”

Race could hear Albert take a deep breath. “I know, Race. I miss you.”

Race didn't know what it was, but he snapped. “You miss me? Really? I've just been informed that you've had a license and a truck for over a year, and not once did you think to at least try to plan to come up here. Not once.”

Albert huffed. “You're right, Race. I didn't try to to plan to go up there at all. That doesn't mean I don't miss you. You're my best friend!”

Race hopped off his bed and started pacing. It's something he did when he was stressed. “Bullshit! I can't imagine that you really missed me that much if you didn't even think about coming and visiting me!”

Albert groaned. "God, Race, I can understand you getting a little upset over this but not this much! Why are you so fucking angry at me?" He was yelling now, but Race had been creeping to that level as well anyway.

"If I had my license and a car to drive I'd try to visit you as much as I could! Because I fucking love you and hell, I'd do whatever I could to see you again!" It took barely three seconds for Race to realize what he had said. He immediately hung up, not saying anything else to Albert. He couldn't believe he had just said that. He almost wanted to chuck his phone against the wall so it broke, or maybe out the window in his bedroom so it would hit the concrete below, and break. He advised against both of those things though, and just set it screen-down next to him on his bed as he curled his knees up under his chin. He heard his phone ring again. He didn't pick it up. It rung again. He still didn't pick it up. He then heard his text notification noise start going off. He didn't check any of them. It went off a total of eight times, and Race waited a whole ten minutes after the eighth one before checking it.

**Albert 3:27 PM**

_Race_

 

_Race please call me back_

 

_Anthony_

 

**Albert 3:31 PM**

_Anthony Edward please answer me_

 

_Racetrack_

 

_Stop ignoring me dammit_

 

**Albert 3:35 PM**

_Race. Please talk to me._

 

_Fuck._

Race didn't know what to make of the messages, and he didn't respond. He didn't want to talk about what he had said. He wanted to pretend like Albert still didn't know. He wanted to pretend like he hadn't just ruined his friendship with his best friend. Race decided to just shut his phone off, he was sure he'd break down if he heard it go off again. Turning it off certainly didn't stop that from happening, though. He broke down anyway. Stupid feelings aside, Race loved Albert, platonically. He was still his best friend even after all of these years. Or, he had been, but Race figured he'd just ruined that. Anyone would start crying if they just lost their best friend of twelve years, right?

Race had finally calmed down enough once it reached about four o’clock. He decided to bake something. It always helped calm him down. He went out to the kitchen, and looked around at what they had. They had everything he'd need to make chocolate chip cookies. They always seemed to have everything they needed for their specific recipe, and Race wondered if his aunt had made a promise to herself to keep all of the ingredients in stock for emergency baking situations when she or Race were upset. He grabbed out everything he needed and quickly whipped up a batch of cookie dough. He lost track of time as he continued to bake. He wasn't sure how many batches he'd made, but when he finally felt like he was calmed down enough it was almost six o’clock and there was a large pile of cookies on the plate he'd been placing them on when they were cooled.

Race had just started cleaning up when his aunt walked in, home from work. She looked at Race, saw the pile of cookies, and frowned. She quickly made her way over to Race and pulled him into a hug. “Tony, honey, what's wrong?”

Race tried to wriggle out if her grasp, but it was no use. “Nothing, Auntie, I'm fine.”

She pulled away but held Race at an arm’s length. “Anthony. I know you. I know something is wrong.” Her voice was stern.

Race rolled his eyes. “I just got into a bad argument with Albert over something stupid. Don't worry about it.” She gave him a worried smile, but didn't push him to say anymore. Race finished cleaning everything up around seven o’clock, and headed to his room to try to attempt to do his homework. He got a good amount done, but once it hit eight, he gave up. He could barely focus. He decided to go to bed early, so he told his aunt he was going to bed. Before going to sleep, he turned his phone back on to check for any messages. He didn’t have any from Albert. He put his phone on charge, and headed to bed.

Race was woken up by his phone going off at about four in the morning. He let it ring, and tried to go back to sleep. He didn’t get back to sleep though, as his phone rang again. This time he moved to check his phone. He saw that it was Albert, and he got confused. He saw that he had some texts from Albert, and he decided to check those. The ringing stopped as he did.

**Albert 4:53 AM**

_Are you in the same apartment building?_

**Albert 4:56 AM**

_Of course you aren't going to fucking answer me. I'm an idiot._

_Well. I hope you are._

Race was even more confused now, and then he saw Albert call for a third time. Race decided the least he can do was answer.

“Hello?” Race realized he should have known his voice would be very scratchy. He cleared it quickly and tried again. “Albert?”

Race heard a sigh of relief come from the other end. “Race? Holy fuck, thank God you answered.”

Race blinked a few times. “Albert, why are you calling me? It's…” Race paused to check the time again. “Five in the morning.”

Albert stuttered for a second, attempting to think of a response. “Well you didn't answer me at all earlier, and I uh… I may have made a rash decision.”

Race’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do?”

Albert let out a nervous laugh. “Well, let's just say I hope I'm in front of the right building. Will you come outside?”

Race's eyes widened and he hung up the phone. This time for a different reason. Albert couldn't be serious. He was there? Race rushed around, first grabbing his glasses, then throwing on a shirt. He made his way towards the door and slipped on some shoes quickly, and ran out the door. He considered the elevator, but he knew it would take to long, so he booked it for the stairs. He practically flew down them, and he quickly made his way to the lobby. He pushed himself outside the doors and he saw him. Albert was there, leaning against what looked to be a pretty beat up pick up truck parked right in front of the apartment building at the curb. He seemed to be looking down at his shoes. 

Race couldn't believe what he was seeing. “Albert?”

Hearing his name, Albert's head shot up, and he looked at Race. “Uh… hey, Race.”

Race wanted to be upset still, he wanted to be nervous about what he said earlier, but he couldn’t. He was just too happy to see Albert again. It had been _two years_. He ran up to him and slammed him into a hug. "Did you seriously drive thirteen hours to get here?"

Albert wrapped his arms around Race, and he let out a chuckle. "Well you said you'd do whatever you could to see me again, and I realized you made a good point. If I love you I really should have tried harder to come see you."

Race pulled away quickly, looking up at Albert, shocked. “I- you just said- does that mean-”

Albert cut him off with a kiss, and Race gladly accepted it, and kissed back quickly. When they pulled away, Albert was smiling. “I love you too, you idiot. I guess part of the reason I didn't come up here to see you sooner was because I was scared. After you told me you loved me on the phone, something clicked in my brain and I felt like a total idiot. So, well, I decided to come up here again after-” He cut himself off with a yawn, “after so long.”

Race laughed at him. “You have got to be exhausted. Move your truck into the parking garage and then come inside so you can sleep. We can explain to Auntie why you're suddenly here again when we wake up.” Albert nodded and climbed into his truck to park it in the garage paired with the apartment building. He met up with Race again in front of the building minutes later, and they both went inside and made their way up to the fourth floor. They made it to Race's apartment and slipped inside.

Albert looked into the kitchen as they past and he stopped. “Race, Jesus, did you make all of those cookies? You only bake that much when you’re upset.” Race stared at him, and then it clicked. “Oh… right.” Race laughed at him, but led him towards his bedroom. They both settled into Race’s bed, and Race curled up into Albert's chest, and Albert wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head gently, before running his fingers through his hair.

Race sighed. “So what does this make us? You still live so far, I don't know if I could deal with that.”

Albert laughed, and squeezed him a little tighter. “This makes us whatever you want it to make us. I can keep driving up here every once in awhile, I could try at least once a month, maybe.”

Race rolled his eyes. “I can't let you do that. That's so much driving for you to do.”

Albert shrugged. “I mean, you could help with gas money, but I'd be more than willing to.”

Race looked up at him and smiled sadly. “You're still so far though, and we'd still only see each other every once in awhile.”

Albert pursed his lips, and then he sighed, defeated. “I was going to keep this a surprise until after we finished our first semester at least, but I might as well say it now. I'm going to be applying to colleges up here.”

Race gasped. “No! Really?”

Albert smiled at him. “Yeah. I think the farthest one I'll be applying to will be two hours away. That's still a hell of a lot closer than thirteen hours, though.”

Race kissed him excitedly, but they had to pull apart too soon because they were both smiling too much. “Albert DaSilva, will you please be my boyfriend?”

Albert placed a quick peck to Race’s lips. “It would make me the happiest, Anthony Higgins.”

They fell asleep in each other's arms, happier than either of them had been in at least two years, smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it??? You can find me on tumblr @bentylershook !


End file.
